Sad Love Story
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Sekuel dari So Sick. Request dari Azuki Kanahara! Ga pinter buat summary. RnR ya! genre Hurt, comfort. SasuSaku. AU, OOC. Sakura frustasi karena tingkah Sasuke dan akhirnya dia meninggalkan tanah berpijaknya untuk selamanya. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Sad Love Story**

**Disclaimer by**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sad Love Story © Kuroneko Hime-un**

**Pairs : SasuSaku **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC, and lil miss typo**

**Twoshot**

Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic Nna yang berjudul **So Sick**. Kalau belum baca tolong baca dulu sebelum membaca fic ini. Takutnya ga ngerti. Ini adalah request dari Azuka Kanahara memang sih fic Nna yang itu sangat pendek dan terbilang singkat BANGET *alah lebay ni anak* dan mohon maaf yaa… Namanya juga fic pertama. Btw, kemarin Nna baru ultah lhooo *ga nannya geblek!* Hehe.. Fic ini diselesaikan secepat mungkin dan amburadul kali ya. Ah, daripada dengerin bacotan saya langsung saja baca…

**Enjoy Reading~**

**

* * *

**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang terduduk bersenderan pada sebuah pohon besar di halaman rerumputan hijau. Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal yang berada dipangkuannya. Buku itu tebalnya bagai dua buah buku koding dan bersampul hijau lumut bertuliskan 'Anatomi Jilid II'.

Saking seriusnya dia membaca buku itu tanpa sepengetahuannya sudah berdiri seorang pria berbadan tinggi gagah tengah menatapnya datar. Pria tersebut memasukan kedua tangan kekarnya ke dalam saku jins hitamnya. Baju putih polosnya sedikit kemasukan angin dan menyeruak aroma tubuhnya yang harum seperti cokelat.

Menyadari ada orang yang sedikit menutupi cahaya dari aktivitas membacanya dan samara-samar tercium wangi cokelat kesukaannya, gadis itu menengadah dan mendapati pria berambut raven tengah menatapnya datar seperti biasa.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelah dirinya. Cowok itu bergerak duduk menuju gadis beraambut kembang gula berada. Merapatkan diri agar gadis itu nyaman dan setengah bersender pada lengannya yang kokoh.

Sakura nama si gadis berambut kembang gula itu dam-diam tersenyum senang. Dia mnyesap aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang menguar akibat hembusan semilir angin. Padahal dia tahu cowoknya itu pasti agak jengah dengan aroma tubuhnya sendiri karena dia tidak suka dengan cokelat dan yang berbau dengan segala kata manis dalam makanan. Tapi, demi kekasihnya yang rewel itu dia terpaksa memakainya.

Detik-detik berlalu tanpa ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Lagipula pria tersebut tahu kalau dia tidak mungkin kan yang berbicara duluan atau malah bercuap-cuap? Bukan image seorang Uchiha saja. Sedangkan gadisnya, Sakura, sedang terfokus membaca buku. Lebih baik dibiarkan saja pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba tak jauh dari tempatnya kira-kira lima sepuluh meter, ada dua orang gadis sedang berbincang-bincang ke arah mereka. Pria tersebut menatap gadis berambut indigo panjang bermata lavender itu dengan sendu. Lengannya agak sedikit bergerak sehingga Sakura sadar ada yang bergerak.

Sakura menatap kekasihnya itu dengan heran. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng kepalanya kecil. Sakura jadi dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Hei, Sakura!" panggil temannya gadis bercepol dua dari jauh.

Sakura langsung menyahutnya dengan lambaian dan meminta agar mereka berdua temannya kemari. Gadis bercepol dua dan berambut indigo itu mengangguk dan mempercepat jalannya.

Sasuke yang tadinya menatap lurus kea rah dua gadis itu kini menunduk. Sakura sudah tahu kebiasaan Sasuke ini yang kerap kali menunduk jika bertemu dengan teman-teman Sakura. Sakura bangkit menuju temannya meninggalkan Sasuke dan berbincang-bincang sebentar. Setelah urusannya sudah selesai gadis berambut indigo itu menyadari kekasih Sakura yang tertunduk di pohon.

Gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit menyapa Sasuke. "Konichiwa, Sasuke-san." Katanya dengan senyuman bak malaikat.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn." Jawabnya masih setengah menunduk.

Sakura yang tadinya mengobrol dengan Tenten sedikit melirik kea rah Sasuke. Ada sedikit kejanggalan pada diri Sasuke. Berapacaran selama dua tahun itu dia sudah tahu betul sifat Sasuke dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Risau Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

Musim semi telah berganti dengan musim panas di Konoha. Musim panas identik dengan pria berkepala duren berambut kuning yang selalu bersemangat itu. Teriakannya selalu terdengar dari depan gerbang kampus Konoha dan itu membuat sebagian mahasiswa di sana agak risih dengan tingkahnya.

Walau sudah selama tujuh tahun Sakura bersama dengan si biang onar Naruto itu, rasa-rasanya Sakura selalu sebal dan ingin menonjoknya sampai mental. Seperti yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang ini.

Warna ungu menghiasi pipi berwarna kecokleatan bergaris rubah milik Naruto itu. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menyingkap rok Sakura. Padahal ini bukan lagi zaman SD mereka. Mereka sudah menjadi mahasiswa dan seharusnya tidak lagi melakukan perbuatan konyol itu.

Dengan dibantu Hinata, sang kekasih si biang onar itu, Naruto dikompres menggunakan sapu tangan Hinata. Sakura yang masih agak emosi menatap Naruto sebal dan Sasuke yang daritadi di sebelahnya tampak tidak meredakan amarah Sakura. Justru dia melihat pipi Naruto yang bengkak itu. Bukan, agak lebih ke samping lagi. Dia melihat tangan putih mulus yang sedang mengkompres pipi Naruto.

Tangan milik Hinata itu menyita perhatian Sasuke. Dia menatap wajah sayang dan cemas Hinata kepada Naruto. Sasuke agak mengepalkan tangannya menahan gejolak sesuatu dalam dirinya. Sakura yang tidak sadar akan reaksi Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik kasar tangan Sasuke. Tak sengaja Sasuke menepisnya.

Sakura dan Naruto yang tadi berdebat langsung terfokus pada bunyi yang sedikit mirip tamparan itu. Sasuke agak kaget dengan perbuatnnya itu, tentu saja dilihat dari luar tidak tampak. Namanya juga imaga seorang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Katanya datar setelah terjadi kejedaan.

Sakura memegang tangan yang ditepis Sasuke dan mengusapnya. Perih dan sakit rasanya. Tidak ada kata 'maaf' dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu. Sakura bisa maklumi tapi kenapa tangannya ditepis begitu?

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke," ujarnya memaksa tersenyum. Dia tidak menggunakan embel-embel –kun dan Sasuke tidak sadar itu.

Naruto menyudahi Hinata untuk mengompresnya, dengan halus menepis tangan Hinata.

"Kau kenapa sih, Teme?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Tatapan matanya lurus ke mata onyx Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang tidak sengaja." Jawabnya dingin. "Itu kulakukan refleks." Dalihnya.

"Benar begitu?" selidik Naruto. Ada rasa penasaran di dalam nadanya.

Dua orang gadis yang daritadi diam menyaksikan kekasihnya saling berdebat kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun…," ujarn Hinata halus memecah keheningan menusuk itu. Dia memeluk lengan Naruto sedikit mesra hingga membuat degup jantung Sasuke agak memacu lebih cepat.. "Sasuke-san bilang dia tidak sengaja kan?"

"Ya, Naruto. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa kok." Terang Sakura dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan dan Naruto tahu betul itu.

"Kenapa maslahnya jadi rumit begini?" ketus Sasuke. Sakura tampak tercengang dengan perkataan Sasuke yang agak sinis. Bukankah kau yang mulai duluan Sasuke? Gumam Sakura.

Naruto yang sudah sebal dengan perilaku Sasuke dan tak terkendali emosinya langsung mengahajar wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak siaga tak bisa menghindar dari pukulan telak Naruto. Akibatnya pipinya sama birunya dengan Naruto.

Sakura dan Hinata kaget dan dengan cepat memisahkan mereka. Walau keduanya agak takut untuk menghentikan aksi brutal kedua cowok itu. Hinata berusaha memeluk Naruto untuk menghentikan aksi pukulnya sehingga membuat Sasuke tambah geram karena dipukul plus melihat Hinata memeluk Naruto. Bahkan sakura yang menarik lengan Sasuke ikut terjatuh dan menangis berteriak tanpa ada yang mau mengalah satupun.

**

* * *

**

Sakura berbaring telungkup di kasur mungilnya yang bersprei warna kuning cerah dengan motif awan putih di ujung kasur. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan semakin dalam ke bantal empuknya. Dia sedikit takut mengingat kejadian di koridor kampus tadi. Mata Sasuke tidak biasanya berubah menjadi warana merah bukan onyx yang angkuh.

Mata merahnya itu seperti menaruh amarah yang besar siap jebol kapan saja. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Dielus-eluskannya leher jenjang putihnya yang agak sedikit meremang dan pegal.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya menjadi duduk di kasur. Dia lihat ke meja kecil yang disana terdapat beberapa pigura, lampu malam dan jam weaker. Diambilnya salah satu pigura berlapis bingkai kayu mahoni buatan salah satu temannya. Di foto itu ada. dirinya dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis sedang berpelukan mesra. Mungkin mesra bila dilihat dengan mata telanjang tapi tidak tahu dengan yang ada di dalam hati Sasuke.

Sakura sadar akan hal itu. Ada yang aneh dnegan Sasuke. Tapi, apa itu. Mungkin sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan perasaan hati? Ya, mungkin itu. Karena selama beberapa tahun berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Sakura bisa menghitung berapa kali pria itu mengucapkan kata cinta padanya.

Dulu Sakura pernah bertanya kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah megucapkan kata cinta dan dia hanya menjawab dengan wajah yang tertunduk karena dikala itu dia sedang merapihkan buku sekolahnya, "Memangnya harus mengucapkan kata cinta setiap kali? Menurutku dengan atau tanpa mengucapkan cinta asal mereka bisa bersama itu sudah baik kan?" dan itulah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya Sasuke berkata panjang lebar.

Ingatan Sakura menjadi berpendar-pendar saat dia masih sekolah dulu dan ingin menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Semuanya berjalan terasa baik saja dan tidak ada yang salah kecuali para fansgirl Sasuke yang iri dengan Sakura. Dulu Sasuke tidak terlalu dingin seperti ini. Dulu Sasuke masih bisa menyempatkan diri menunggui Sakura sampai sore hari di sekolah tapi, sejak masuk kuliah Sasuke selalu menolaknya dengan alasan kalau dia capek dan ingin beristirahat di rumah.

**Flashback**

Hari sudah menjelang sore di luar sekolah. Terlihat sinar ke-orange-an menyusup masuk melalui jendela perpustakaan yang sunyi daritadi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berkutat di tiap-tiap meja dengan buku setumpuk. Termasuk Sakura yang sedang berpikir keras menemukan jawaban yang sedang dia baca perlahan.

Mata emeraldnya sudah berair karena terlalu banyak membaca. Ditutupnya buku itu dengan helaan nafas panjang. Badannya disenderkan pada kursi dan pandangannya mengedar pada jendela perpustakaan yang langsung terlihat jalan menuju gerbang keluar sekolah.

Diliriknya arloji berwarna putih susu yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Sudah pukul 17.15 sore ternyata.

"Apa Sasuke tidak menungguku ya?" gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa dia tidak mau ikut belajar denganku saja sih?"

"Siapa yang tidak mau ikut belajar bersama denganmu?" Tanya cowok berambut ke abu-abuan berkacamata bulat yang sudah berada di belakang Sakura.

Hampir saja Sakura terlonjak kaget. "Ah, Kabuto-san," lega Sakura. "Kau taulah siapa orang itu." Katanya sedikit ketus.

Kabuto sedikit terkekeh dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Uchiha kan tidak perlu belajar keras sepertimu Sakura. Bagaimanapun peringkat dia tetap nomor satu."

Sakura merenggut. Dia lupa akan kejeniusan kekasihnya itu yang selalu ngetop di segala bidang. Hhh… tekanan batin baginya. Sebenarnya Sakura juga tidak perlu belajar di perpustakaan sampai sore begini Peringkat dia hanya turun satu tingkat di assessment kedua dan itu menjadi masalah baginya.

"Sudah sore Sakura. Lebih baik kau pulang sebelum malam. Mungkin saja ada orang yang sedang menunggumu di loker." Ujar Kabuto membantu merapikan buku Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan sedikit menggumam tidak jelas.

Sakura jalan menuju loker sepatunya dengan lambat-lambat. Beberapa bulan lagi dia akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah dan lulus tahun ini. Dia sudah memikirkannya untuk melanjutkan di universitas mana bersama Sasuke juga teman-teman yang lainnya.

Koridor kelas yang sepi dan sedikit cahaya matahari sore membuat suasana sekolah sedikit menakutkan. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Jujur saja dia anak yang paranoid dan dia malah mengingat mitos-mitos hantu di sekolah.

Akhirnya dia samapai di loker sepatu miliknya. Dia melihat separuh badan yang sedang menyender membelakanginya di luar pintu masuk. Sakura ragu ingin menabak siapa gerangan yang berada di luar itu. Inginnya percaya diri dan meyakini bahwa yang di luar itu adalah kekasihnya namun tidak mungkin hal itu. Karena Sakura tahu betul kekasihnya sudah pulang sejak sekolah berakhir.

Tapi, melihat rambut yang seperti pantat ayam itu, Sakura yakin bahwa itu Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia memakai sepatunya dan berjalan ke luar.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang campur aduk anatar senang, kaget, dan juga heran.

Sasuke yang dipanggil menyahut dan menoleh ke arah kirinya. Dia lihat lemat-lemat gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ekspresinya datar namun cepat-cepat diselingi dnegan senyuman tipis yang membuat Sakura tersipu.

"Kau menungguku?" Tanya Sakura lagi, tidak percaya.

"Tentu." Jawabnya cepat. "Ayo, pulang." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan santainya.

Sakura yang masih bercampur aduk perasaanya makin menjadi pusing karena ulah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke sebaik ini. Tapi, beruntunglah Sakura jika memang seperti ini sekarang.

Tanpa diketahui Sakura, dalam hati Sasuke kejadian sebelum pulang sekolah berputar kembali. Gadis indigo itu sedang memenuhi ruang pikirannya sekarang. Saking senangnya dia tidak sadar telah mengamit tangan Sakura. Hatinya berkhianat.

**End of Flashback**

Mengingat kejadian itu Sakura meremas rambutnya dengan kesal. Apa benar Sasuke yang waktu itu hanya sebuah kebetulan dan kehendak seseorang untuk menungguinya di sekolah. Tapi, siapa? Apakah Ino? Tidak mungkin. Walau di sekolah dulu Ino emnyukainya hatinya malah mencintai Sai. Apa Tenten? Tidak mungkin. Atau Hi… Hinata?

Dan malam itu, Sakurapun berteriak seperti orang kesetanan hingga pagi berlangsung tidak tahu melakukan apa.

* * *

Gyaaaa..

Saya terburu-buru mengerjakan fic iniiii! Huhuhu.. Maaf ya kalau jelek dan pendek sekali. Lagi mentok pikiran saya... T^T Sebentar lagi ultah Sasukeee! Wowowow... Da yang mau request dari saya? Bisa. Da yang Kasih saran fic saya? Boleh. Ada kritik? Boleh banget! Tolong review ya fic gaje Nna.. Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sad Love Story**

**Disclaimer by**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sad Love Story © Kuroneko Hime-un**

**Pairs : SasuSaku **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, maybe OOC, and lil miss typo**

**Twoshot**

**Enjoy Reading~**

Dari musim panas berlanjut hingga musim semi lagi di tahun ketiga Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Di musim semi yang masih terasa musim dinginnya datanglah sepucuk undangan berwarna ungu muda lembut dengan berhias huruf bercetak miring berwarna keemasan.

Itu adalah surat undangan pertunangan Naruto dengan Hinata. Dua keluarga yang termasuk terpandang di kota mereka, Namikaze dan Hyuuga yang banyak menyebarkan undangan itu. Termasuk kepada Sakura. Gadis tunggal putri Haruno itu bersuka cita mendengar temannya akan bertunangan setelah pesta pertunangan Ino sahabatnya di awal Januari lalu.

Awalnya Sakura ingin mengajak Sasuke pergi ke pesta itu namun kekasihnya belakangan ini tampak pucat dan kerjaannya melamun saja. Bahkan Neji yang selalu ambil kelas dengannya mulai cemas dengan tingkah Sasuke. Apa dia sedang bermsalah? Pikir Sakura saat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura khawatir di suatu siang hari saat mereka janjian di kantin kampus. Dia memberikan jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke yang dia pesan di tempat langganannya.

Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Pandangan matanya menerawang entah memikirkan apa. Sakura agak sebal dicueki seperti itu. Dia sengaja mendekatkan gelas jus tomat Sasuke ke pipi mulusnya dan yap, Sasukepun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya meraih jus tomat yang disodorkan Sakura kepadanya dan sedikit menyesap jusnya. Setelah itu dia kembali melamun lagi.

Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang dalam namun tak tersampaikan kepada sang terkasih. Sasuke yang sadar diperhatikan menatap Sakura dingin.

"Nande?"

"A… Ano… Doo shitanda?" Tanya Sakura sopan, dia menempelakan tangan kecilnya nan halus ke kening Sasuke. Agak sedikit panas.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura agak gusar. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kehampaan di hati Sakura dan juga tempatnya berada tadi.

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh dengan pandangan nanar. Matanya sudah memanas hendak menumpahkan suatu cairan bening namun ditahannya tatkala melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berbelok ke kanan dengan dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang berekspresi aneh itu.

"Ada… apa?" tanyanya heran lebih menitikberatkan pada dirinya yang ingin tahu. Sakura segera mengejar Sasuke sebelum dia sempat kehilangan jejak Sasuke. Dengan tergesa-gesa juga dia menabrak orang yang lewat di sekitar koridor kampus.

Semenit kemudian Sakura berhasil mengejar Sasuke tapi tiba-tiba sosoknya hilang. Sakura bingung hendak mengambil jalan yang mana. Sekilas dia melihat rambut indigo panjang milik temannya di belakang gedung kampus. Dengan bermaksud menanyakan sesuatu, tanpa sebab Sakura terhenti di tempat.

Dia mendengar sahabatnya itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang amat sangat dikenalinya betul. Bukan suara si ceria Naruto tapi… Suara berat agak angkuh terkesan dingin milik Sasuke.

Sakura bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Sedikit-sedikit dia mengintip atau lebih tepatnya mengintai. Ternyata memang betul yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata sahabatnya itu adalah kekasihnya, Sasuke. Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Sasuke sedang menggenggam tangan Hinata! Hinata tampak risih dengan perlakuan Sasuke namun tak bisa menolak.

Dengan perasaan panas di dada, Sakura berusaha menahan gemuruh jantungnya yang berdetak cepat mengalirkan darah yang panas. Sakura memasang telinganya lekat-lekat.

"Kau tahu Hinata, aku sudah lama menyukaimu!" terang Sasuke yang kontan membuat Sakura melotot tak percaya dnegan pernyataan Sasuke.

Hinata tampak berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke namun nihil karena Hinata tidak dapat menariknya. "A…ano… tolong lepaskan tanganku… Sasuke-san…" ujarnya sambil meringis.

Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi ulahnya. Dia malah semakin erat menggenggam tangan Hinata sampai pergelangan tangan gadis itu sedikit membiru di kulit putih mulusnya. Sasuke yang kalap akhirnya berhenti stelah melihat air mata yang jatuh di pipi kiri gadis itu.

"Gomen…," ujarnnya sambil menunduk. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sampai memutih. Kesal. Dia kesal sekali. Perasaannya sudah lama tersimpan namun saat ingin mengatakannya bukan dengan cara seperti ini, inginnya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak terima kalau-kalau wanita yang dicintainya itu malah mengikatkannya dengan saingannya, Naruto.

Memang apa kurangnya dia? Kenapa Hinata tidak memilihnya? Ataukah dia yang telat menyampaikan perasaannya? Apakah kalau dia lebih dulu menyampaikannya maka Sasukelah yang akan mengikatkan janji seia sekata dnegan HInata?

"Sasuke-san…," Hinata memanggil namanya dengan isakkan.

Sakura yang berada di belakang tembok bergeming merinding. Apa? Apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata? Pikirannya berkecamuk bagai tidak ada hentinya terus berputar-putar seperti bulatan-bulatan sedang untuk menghipnotis.

Sasuke yang tersahuti segera mendongkakkan lagi wajahnya. Dia tatap lemat-lemat sosok mungil yang bahkan cuma ada dipikirannya saat ini. Bibirnya membisu. Matanya menatap tepat di bola mata berwarna lavender itu. Anak angin yang bahkan ingin mengetahui ada apa diantar keduanya berjalan menghembus disepanjang celah keduanya.

"Maaf… Aku… Ti-tidak tahu… Bahwa selama ini kau menyukaiku…" Hinata menggenggam tangannya di depan dada. Tangannya begitu gemetar hanya untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya. Wajahnya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Terlihat ada warna bening terpantul dari dagu Hinata.

Ingin. Ingin sekali Sasuke merengkuh tubuh yang ringkih itu. Memeluknya. Membawanya ke pelabuhan dadanya. Tapi dia tahu. Hinata jelas tidak akan menyukai hal itu. Karena dia lebih menyukai Naruto. Tidak. Bukan suka melainkan cinta. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Hinata."

Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama kaget dnegan ucapan Sasuke yang begitu cepat tadi. Apa katanya? Bukankah tadi dia bilang menyukai Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang dia malah berkata "Aku tidak menyukaimu Hinata." Apa-apaan itu?

Hinata tampak lega. Diangkatnya wajahnya memandang Sasuke yang memang sedang menatapnya dengan onyx yang tajam. Walau agak takut, Hinata sedikit melirik-lirik Sasuke. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi apa benar adanya.

Sakura juga tampak bingung. Apa maksud Sasuke? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kekasihnya itu. Ah, tapi… kalau memang Sasuke kekasihnya pasti Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan hal segamblang itu tentang perasaannya. Apalagi bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Hinata. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Kalau memang tidak suka pada Hinata kenapa Sasuke berusaha menahan Hinata?

"Benar aku tidak menyukaimu. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu"

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong bagi kedua wanita itu, perkataan Sasuke maha dahsyatnya dan mampu membuat keduanya terbelalak ngeri seperti hendak meloncat matanya. Hinata tak kuasa menutup mulutnya yang sudah ternganga lebar. Wajahnya langsung pucat seketika. Tidak mungkin kan orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih malah menyatakan cinta pada orang lain yang sudah memiliki kekasih juga bahkan berkata "Sangat mencintaimu."

Sama seperti Hinata. Perasaan Sakurapun begitu kagetnya. Dia cengkram tembok yang disandarnya bahkan kuku-kukunya menancap sampai ada yang patah. Kakinya gemetar. Pikirannya kalut. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali bagai dikoyak-koyak dengan pisau dapur. Tidak. Bahkan pisau dapur tidak akan sesakit seperti ini. Dicengkramnya dada kirinya yang sakit sekali. Matanyaa sudah memanas namun belum juga menumpah ruahkan apa yang ada dibalik matanya. Otaknya menahan agar dia tidak menangis. Dia harus kuat.

"Se… sejak ka-kapan…?" Tanya Hinata kalut.

"Sejak dulu. Sejak kita masih duduk di bangku SMA. Bahkan sebelum aku dan Sakura berpacaran."

Prang!

Hati Sakura hancur mendengarnya. Jadi? Untuk apa selama ini mereka berpacaran? Untuk apa, Sasuke-kun? Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Napasnya menjadi sesak. Dia bernafas satu satu seperti udara tidak ada di dekatnya. Pertahanan air matanya bobol. Mengalir begitu deras di sepanjang lekukan bukit putih mulus. Berimba di ujung dagu dan perlahan terjun bebas ke tanah. Tanpa ada suara, tangisan pun menjadi sunyi.

Sakura meremas rambut merah mudanya frustasi. Kepalanya terasa berkedut pusing. Pikirannya runyam, ruwet atau apalah itu. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apapun selain kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai Sakura. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun. Mustahil. Pasti bohong. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin ini kenyataan.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang sangat sedikit dan sambil menggenggam dada kirinya yang sesak, Sakura pergi dari tempat itu. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Bahkan dia tidak ingin Sasuke berbicara jauh lebih dari itu. Apalagi mendnegar jawaban dari Hinata. Tidak. Tidak ingin. Lebih baik dia segera pergi dari tempat itu atau akan meledak karena amrah.

Sepintas Sasuke melihat ujung anak rambut merah muda. Dia tahu si pemilik rambut gulali itu. Bahkan dia sudah menyadari kalau ada seseorang dibalik tembok itu. Benar saja dugaannya bahwa dia adalah Sakura yang masih berstatus kekasihnya. Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Peduli setan dengan Sakura toh dia sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Dia hanya gadis berisik saja dan terkadang manja jika bersamanya. Begitulah pikir Sasuke saat itu…

**.**

**.**

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya sehingga bunyi tersebut menggema di dalam rumahnya yang kosong tanpa berpenghuni. Sejak dia masuk kuliah di Konoha orangtuanya memberikan rumah untuk ditempati agar Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot menyewa atau istilahnya mengekos dulu.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terbilang rapi dan didominasi warna kuning biasa. Sakura duduk terjatuh di depan pintu kamarnya sambil mencengkram dadanya yang sedari tadi terasa sesak. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti orang yang terkena asma. Air matanya selalu mengucur dari matanya tak bias berhenti begitu saja.

Pikirannya sungguh kalut dan kacau. Sangat malah. Jadi selama ini Sasuke tidak menyukainya ataupun mencintainya. Kalau begitu untuk apa selama ini Sasuke bersamanya kalau memang kenyataannya dia tidak emnginginkannya. Memanfaatkankah? Entahlah. Sakura bingung. Sungguh bingung. Lebih bingung dibandingkan saat mempelajari cara menyuntik yang baik, yang bukan tinggal menusukkan jarum suntik asal saja.

Sakura menaruh kepalanya di lututnya, pundaknya bergetar hebat dengan teriakan kecil disusul air mata yang mulai emmbasahi rok merah maroonnya. Tangannya mengepal pasrah di lantai yang dingin. Keadaan yang sunyi membuat pendengarannya hanya berfungsi mendengar jeritan tangisan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Awalnya Sakura tidak ingin mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam tasnya. Tapi, setelah dia mendengar ringtone-nya yang khusus diberikan pada sahabatnya, Sakura segera meronggoh tasnya yang berada di sebelah kiri tangannya. Tanpa melihat Sakura segera menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi…?" jawabnya lemah.

Orang disebrang segera menjawabnya dengan cempreng hingga Sakura agak menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinganya. Sakura hanya diam mendnegar si penelepon dengan suara yang berisik terus mengomel tak jelas. Sakura berusaha agar tangisannya segera mereda dan menghapus air matanya.

"Bisa kau datang ke rumahku?" pinta Sakura. Dia butuh teman berbicara yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Orang disebrang sedang menimbang-nimbang permintaan Sakura lama sekali. Lalu dia mengangguk yang tentu tidak bias dilihat oleh Sakura, akhirnya dia berkata "ya" saja. Sakura segera menutup percakapan ditelepon. Lalu dia berdiri menuju toiletnya untuk mmebasuh wajahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya agar sahabatnya itu tidak melihat dirinya yang berantakan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya saat seseorang baru dua kali memencet bel. Orang itu tersenyum pada Sakura dan menenteng sesuatu yang Sakura duga adalah makanan. Sakura mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya cowok berambut duren kuning itu setelah duduk di sofa.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku, Naruto." Jawab Sakura datar. Dia duduk agak jauh di sebelah Naruto dan menyalakan televisi. "Kau bawa ramen, kan?"

"Lho, kau tahu aku bawa ramen?" Naruto membuka bingkisan ramen yang dibawanya. Naruto memberikan ramen satunya kepada Sakura.

"Dari wanginya saja aku sudah tahu kalau itu ramen, Naruto." Sakura terkekeh sembari emneyruput ramen miliknya tanpa menunggu Naruto mengucapkan 'itadakimasu'. Perutnya sudah lapar karena tadi menangis.

Naruto mengambil sumpitnya dan langsung menyeruput ramennya dalam jumlah yang banyak. "Hau hihah afha-afha hahura-han?" Tanya Naruto. Mie dalam mulutnya menggelepar-gelepar seiring dnegan mulutnya yang banyak berbicara itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto… Baka!" Sakura tiba-tiba memukul belakang kepala Naruto. "Lihat! Kuah mie-nya kemana-mana!

Naruto hanya menyengir halus, giginya tidak tampak karena tertutup dengan mie. Naruto langsung menghabiskan ramen miliknya dalam beberapa suapan berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih bersisa setengah.

"Tampaknya kau sedang ada masalah ya, Sakura-chan?" tebak Naruto tepat mengenai sasaran.

Sakura meletakkan mangkuk ramennya di meja, diminumnya air putih di meja. "Tidak. Kenapa au berpikir seperti itu, hm?" ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum agak dipaksakan.

"Tidak, hanya perasaanku saja yang mengatakan seperti itu." Naruto menepuk-tepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Kau akan datang ke pesta pertunanganku dengan Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sasuke-kun mungkin tidak akan datang, kalau begitu aku akan datang sendirian."

"Kenapa sih dia tidak mau datang? Padahal sahabatnya akan bertunangan, kan?" gerutu Naruto. Dia menegak minuman yang disediakan oleh Sakura.

'Itu karena Sasuke-kun mencintai Hinata. Cowok mana yang akan datang melihat orang yang dicintainya akan bertunangan dengan sahabatnya.' Jawab Sakura dalam hati. Lagi-lagi dadanya berdenyut merasakan sakit. Ditahannya rasa sesak itu dengan menggenggam bantalan sofa.

"Hei, Naruto. Menurutmu… Apa Sasuke-kun mencintaiku?"

Naruto tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Mimik Sakura begitu serius, dia jadi bingung mau menjawab apa. "Tentu saja… Sakura-chan…," Naruto tersenyum simpul pada Sakura.

Inginnya Sakura mempercayai ucapan Naruto, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke baru saja berkata dia mencintai orang lain. Sasuke bahkan mencintai orang itu sebelum berpacaran dengannya. Dan kemungkinan Sasuke mencintai Sakura adalah 0%. Sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan. Ah, tapi dia kan belum bertanya kepada Sasuke tentang perasaan Sasuke dengannya?

"Terima kasih Naruto." kali ini Sakura tersenyum tulus kepada sahabatnya itu. "Semoga pertunanganmu dengan Hinata berjalan dengan lancar."

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata. Ternyata tepat dugaan Sakura kalau Sasuke tidak akan datang di acara itu. Apalagi Hinata sedikit menjaga jarak dnegannya atau dialah yang sebenarnya menjaga jarak dengan Hinata? Entahlah… Apalagi seminggu terakhir ini Sasuke tidak lagi masuk di kelasnya sesering dulu dikarenakan perusahaan ayahnya itu membutuhkana bantuannya untuk sementara. Otomatis waktu bersama Sasuke hanya sedikit. Ini menyulitkan Sakura karena dia butuh kejelasaan Sasuke.

Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian yang Sakura miliki dia berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk berbicara berdua. Awalnya Sasauke menolak karena sangat sibuk tapi karena didesak terus-menerus oleh Sakura akhirnya Sasuke mau bertemu.

Kini Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke di sebuah café yang letaknya tak jauh dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Sakura sengaja memilih café yang baru pertama kali dia kunjungi ini untuk Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa kembali cepat ke kantornya. Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di dekat kaca agar dia bisa melihat mobil Sasuke.

Setengah jam Sakura menunggu, akhirnya mobil civic hitam Sasuke terparkir tepat di depan café. Sosok yang tampan berbalut kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang menyita perhatian beberapa orang yang melewati jalan tersebut. Sasuke tidak memakai jasnya. Kerah kemeja putihnya dia buka, dia juga tidak memakai dasi. Sepertinya Sasuke terlihat lelah. Sakura yang berada di dalam segera memanggil pelayang agar menyiapkan black coffee kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki café dan menolehkan pandangan ke arah jam dua dan segera duduk di depan Sakura, tepat saat Sasuke duduk pelayan menaruh black coffee pesanan Sakura.

Sasuke segera menyeruput kopinya yang sudah dipesan oleh Sakura. Sakura tampak senang Sasuke segera meminum kopinya. Berarti dia memang sedang lelah.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Sasuke tak mau berlama-lama.

"Aku… Ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda itu jawaban sebagai pengganti omongannya. Dia memang irit kata.

"Ano… Sebenarnya…" Sakura mulai gugup. Lidahnya kelu sekali. Dia takut salah berbicara dan mendapatkan jawaban yang tak enak dari Sasuke. Belum Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, ponsel Sasuke berdering. Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega sesaat. Sssuke tampak datar seperti biasa menerima telepon itu. Alisnya berkerut dan dia hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Hn' andalannya saja. Tak berapa lama percakapan itu selesai. Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya dan tatapan matanya seperti mengatakan 'lanjutkan' kepada Sakura.

Sakura menautkan tangannya yang sudah dingin. Digigitnya bibir bawah merah miliknya hingga tampak lebih merah. "Sebenarnya…," Sakura tampak lebih was-was. Degup jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Sakura menelan ludahnya berat. "Apakah… selama ini kita berapacaran…?"

Sasuke tampak agak melongo dengan gaya khasnya yang cool tanpa ekspresi. Dia hanya mengangguk singkat. Lagi-lagi matanya menunjukan perkataan yang ingin dia ucapkan seperti 'hanya itu?'.

"Apa… selama ini kau… menyukaiku…?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut. Dia menundukan wajahnya.

"Tidak."

Sakura terasa disambar petir. Dia remas jemarinya kuat-kuat. Dia masih takut untuk mengadah menatap Sasuke. Lagi-lagi nafasnya berantakan. Dia jadi lupa caranya bernafas yang baik.

"Kalau begitu… Kenapa kau berpacaran denganku?"

"Karena kau yang meminta."

"Jadi… Kalau waktu itu aku tidak meminta…?"

"Maka kita tidak pernah berpacaran."

Hening.

Hening.

Dan hening.

Perasaan Sakura begitu kalut mendengarnya. Ini lebih parah ketimbang cintamu ditolak.

"Kalau hanya ingin membicarakan hal sepele seperti ini lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor."

Sasuke mulai beranjak dari kursinya tapi tangan Sakura mencegahnya. Sakura berhasil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Dia tatap mata onyx Sasuke yang dingin dengan mata emeraldnya yang sudah basah dengan genangan air.

"Bisakah kau mencintaiku mulai sekarang?"

Sasuke tetap diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bisakah kau melupakan Hinata?"

Sasuke masih tetap diam.

"Bisakah Sasuke-kun?"

Onyx Sasuke menatap emerald Sakua yang sudah tak bercahaya dengan dinginnya. "Tidak bisa." jawabnya datar. "Sakura, aku tidak mencintaimu. Sama sekali." Ditepisnya tangan ringkih Sakura dengan sekali hentakan. Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terisak-isak di kursinya.

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk tenang di balkon rumahnya yang terasa amat dingin. Semilir angin malam ternyata tidak membuatnya gentar untuk beranjak ke kasur hangatnya. Bintang-bintang tampak tidak hadir di langit malam. Bulanpun sepertinya enggan menampakkan diri karena cuaca malam yang gelap dengan awan hitam. Besok pasti hujan.

Laptop merah mudah yang berada dipangkuan gadis itu terus mengeluarkan musik yang mellow menyayat hati. Tampak jemari halus nan ringkih gadis pink itu bermain di atas tuts keyboard dengan liahnya. Senyuman licik mengembang di bibir mungilnya. Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang amat besar dan juga sesuatu yang akan membuat pria yang paling dicintainya pasti akan selalu bersamanya. Dengan cepat dia menganalisa kerjaan yang sudah berada di otaknya itu yang pintar.

Pasti. Pasti rencana ini berhasil. Mau dikatakan gila atau apa, yang penting dia menjadi milikku, bersamaku selamanya. Apapun konsekuensinya dia harus menjadi seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Pikirnya dalam hati begitu.

Gadis pink itu menyeringai. Dia tatap pigura dirinya dan pria yang dia cinta. Besok. Besok pasti dia akan hilang dari peradaban bersama denganku. Melebur satu dengan angin. Berterbangan ria ke sana kemari. Menuju surga atau neraka bersama. Asal bisa bersama dengannya akan dilakukan dengan cara apapun.

Rambut pinknya yang berantakan itu tertiup angin tidak lagi menutup seringainya yang lebar juga kedua pupil mata yang mengecil bak orang tidak waras. Tangannya masih menari-nari ria di atas tuts keyboard. Setelah selesai dia letakan laptopnya sembarang. Memunculkan tulisan serupa yang berada di dalam buku catatan miliknya. Dengan tinta merah tulisan itu di tulis.

_Satu detik… Bahkan satu menitpun…_

_Aku tidak rela jika hatinya bersama dengan orang lain._

_Jika hati itu bukan milikku…_

_Maka akan kuambil paksa._

_Karena hatinya akan selalu menjadi milikku…_

_Bersama dengan hatiku._

_Sakura dan Sasuke._

_Dua hati itu akan bersatu selamanya…_

_Walau aku harus membawanya MATI._

**O W A R I**

**Pojok Author: ** Makasih ya yang sudah mereview fic Nna yang sebenarnya pasti ancur banget dah. Hehe… Akhirnya fic ini berhasil Nna selesaikan walau sudah lama tapi baru bisa ke warnetnya setelah sebulan lewat dikit. Hehe… Terima kasih atas reviewnya terutama review **Azuka Kanahara** yang udah memberikan saran yang baik bagi Nna *mwah mwah* hoho… Sekalian promosi ya… Tolong baca fic Nna yang **Koibito** sama **Antara Aku, Dirimu, dan Dirinya, dan A Real Dream**. Ok ok ok? Jangan lupa ya RnR. Kalau mau tahu kelanjutan cerita ini baca aja fic Nna yang **So Sick**. Tolong review chapter ni ya. Sankyu gozaimasu *ojigi*


End file.
